Power Outage
Power Outage is the 7th episode of the third season and the 51th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Cole invokes an anger demon to turn the sisters against each other, rendering them powerless and vulnerable to demonic attacks so that he can finally kill the sisters, but there are a few other emotional obstacles in his way...such as his love for Phoebe. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 3x07-PrueHalliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell 3x07-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell 3x07-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 3x07-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 3x07-ColeTurner.jpg|Cole Turner 3x07-Demon.jpg|Andras 3x07-Neighbours.jpg|Janice, Clarie, Allen and Mrs. Snyder * Prue Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Leo Wyatt * Cole Turner * The Triad * Andras * Mrs. Snyder * Janice * Claire and Allen Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Andras Andras, the Spirit of Rage, uses anger as a portal to enrage his victims until they commit a grievous act of violence. Although the rage leaves the victim after the act is committed, the violence usually serves a greater purpose, making Andras a powerful foe. The Spirit of Rage has used his abilities to incite wars that lasted for decades and redefined continents. In addition, due to the insidious nature of his work, Andras can be extremely difficult to detect. But because he has not yet ascended to full demon-hood, this low-level spirit is vulnerable to the powers of greater supernatural beings. 'Spells' Unknown Athame Spell casting the spell.]] This unknown spell was used by Cole Turner in order to presumably make his weapon of choice, an Athame, stronger, in order to kill Phoebe Halliwell. He was chanting it over the knife, until Phoebe comes into his apartment. While talking to her, about the recent fight with Prue and Piper. He confronts her and takes the athame out of his pocket, however he realizes he can't kill her, mainly because he's falling in love with Phoebe. He puts the knife back, and tells her to leave so she can re-bond with her sisters in order to regain their powers. He also chanted this spell in his demonic form, Belthazor which probably made the spell stronger. 'Powers' *'Dream Leaping:' Used by the Triad to appear in Cole's dream, reminding him of his evil nature. *'Apportation:' Used by the Triad to make an athame appear in Cole's hand. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze two Energy Balls, the neighbors and Prue's cameras. *'Levitation: '''Used by Phoebe to levitate to kick Leo and Belthazor and to dodge attacks and Prue's camera. *'Glamouring:' Used by Leo to change his appearance into Belthazor's. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Leo to create low voltage Energy Balls whilst training the Charmed Ones. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness onto the dinner table and behind Belthazor. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cole to break the gas line of Prue's car. Prue used it to deviate a camera, fling an athame, deviate an energy ball and fling Belthazor. *'Rage Projection:' Used by Andras to enrage the sisters. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of teleportation used by Andras. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Possession:' Used by Andras to possess Belthazor. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Andras (possessing Belthazor) to attack the sisters and by Belthazor to vanquish Andras. Cole used it to kill a Triad member. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Summoning:' Used by the Triad to summon Cole. *'Fireballs:' Used by one Triad member to create a fireball to kill Cole, but Cole killed him before he could throw it. Another member threw one at him, but he shimmered out. *'Super Strength:' Used by Cole to snap the second Triad member's neck. 'Artifacts' * 'Book of Shadows:' is the Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. * 'Athame:' is a double edged ceremonial knife. Witches often use athames in their daily practice and rituals in order to direct energies. * 'Altar:' An altar room is where witches keep and use their Book of Shadows. * 'Triquetra' is an ancient Indo-European three-pointed symbol representing three-way unity. Sometimes it has a circle running through it and other times it does not. 3x07-LeoBook.jpg 3x07-Knife.jpg 3x07-Alter.jpg 3x07-BookofShadows.jpg Featured Music Fastball - "You're An Ocean" Beings Magical Beings Andras - The Spirit of Rage. Cole used him to turn the sisters against each other, stripping them of their powers. The Triad - A trio of extremely powerful Upper-Level demons just beneath The Source in the demonic hierarchy. They were the ones who sent Cole. They tried to kill him for treason, but he turns on and kills them instead. Mortals Notes and Trivia .]] * Darryl Morris does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition power in this episode. * The fact of the Charmed sisters use their powers against each other in anger resulting in the Power of Three being severed and their magic being stripped is explored again in the Season 6 episode The Power of Three Blondes. * This episode marks the first time that Cole is on the run from The Source and his minions. * Prue loses her powers for the seventh time in this episode. * Piper and Phoebe lose their powers for sixth time in this episode. * Phoebe tells Cole that when she was 15 years old, she had a job passing out balloons to children dressed in a penguin suit. * After their cat fight, the sisters stand in positions similar to the triquetra on the Book. Phoebe walks out of the formation just before the triquetra on the Book separates. * Cole drives a BMW with a license plate number of 4QAP168 * Cole lives in apartment number 7. * This episode features the return of Energy Balls, which were introduced in the season 1 finale and not used again until this episode. After this episode, it becomes a commonly seen power. * Despite what is believed after this episode, its shown in season 8 that The Triad did, in fact, survive. It was eventually explained that its extremely difficult to truly kill them. If their physical forms are destroyed they return first in spirit form and then in physical form.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Forever Charmed * The Triad reincarnates into different demons in season 8 and are finally vanquished by the Charmed Ones in ''Forever Charmed. * In season 8, it's revealed that the Triad have the same weakness as the Charmed Ones and the Avatars--if one is killed, the other two are weakened. This is likely why Cole managed to kill them: he caught one by surprise and vanquished him, weakening the other two. The Charmed Ones take inspiration from his method of vanquish when they face the Triad in season 8. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. * Prue refers to the flesh of Belthazor as "the other white meat", which is a reference to the popular pork industry commercials that use that slogan. * Power Outage is a common phrase to describe a blackout of electricity. * Phoebe mentions Brad Pitt. * Upon her arrival from Cole’s apartment, Phoebe asks her sisters, “Has the tribal council spoken? Am I booted off the island?” Her questions allude directly to the CBS reality-competition series Survivor, which was just beginning to come to be a national phenomenon when this episode aired. On Survivor, 16 castaways begin an adventure on an island to win $1 million. Each week, the losing “tribe” goes to tribal council to vote one of their members out. * Prue tells Piper and Phoebe, "Who needs Oprah when we can do it ourselves?" She is referring to Oprah Winfrey and the syndicated talk show The Oprah Winfrey Show, where family members often go to resolve issues with each other. Glitches * When the triquetra on the book splits, it's obvious that a piece of leather was placed on top of it. * When Prue astral projects while Leo (disguised as Belthazor) is training the girls, her body is not resting next to Piper, as usually is when left behind. * Prue, after kicking Leo (disguised as Belthazor), does a front somersault off the dining room table. Prue hasn't shown to have had any formal training; however it could be that Prue, having been a cheerleader in high school, most likely had training in gymnastics. Quotes Piper: I'm sorry, the world doesn't revolve around Phoebe! ---- Andras: So the rumors are true. You've fallen for a witch. Cole: What are you doing here? Get out! Andras: The great Belthazor. Who would've ever thought. I can hardly wait to see what the Triad will do when I tell them you failed. Cole: I will kill you before you ever get the chance. Andras: Then you really are a traitor, aren't you? ---- Cole: They are sisters first and foremost, and that, I believe, is their Achilles' heel. Break that bond, and we break the very foundation of their powers. ---- Phoebe: What's the matter, Prue, jealous? All work and no play making you even more boring? ---- Phoebe: I am so sick of the two of you ganging up on me and judging me. Prue: I am so sick of saving your asses. Piper: I'm sick of being taken for granted and those are mine. (Piper rips off Phoebe's earrings.) Phoebe: Ouch! Bitch! ---- Leo ''(to Piper): Ever planning on unfreezing the neighbors? ---- '''Phoebe': Leo do you think you can make yourself look like Brad Pitt? Gallery Screencaps Triquetra split.jpg 3x07_Mrs._Snyder.jpg Image:3x07_Janice.jpg 3x10_Claire.jpg Allen.jpg AndrasBOS.jpg Andras_PhoebeColeKiss.jpg Andras_Possession_1.jpg Andras_Possession_2.jpg Andras_Vanquish_1.jpg Andras_Vanquish_2.jpg Andras Vanquished.jpg|Andras is vanquished Gif Gallery :Click for animation. EnergyBallFreeze.gif Prue Astral Projection 2.gif TriquetraSplit.gif Anigif.gif Promotional Pictures 307.jpg wb307a.jpg wb307b.jpg wb307c.jpg wb307d.jpg wb307e.jpg wb307f.jpg wb307g.jpg wb307i.jpg wb307j.jpg wb307k.jpg wb307l.jpg wb307m.jpg wb307n.jpg wb307o.jpg wb307p.jpg Videos Video:Charmed 3x07 Video:Charmed Behind the Scenes Video:Charmed_3x07_Power_Outage_Car_Conversation Video:Power Outage clip 1 International Titles *'French:' Querelles de sorcières (Querels of Witches) *'Czech:' Výpadek sil (Power Outage) *'Slovak:' Bez čarovnej moci (Without Magical Powers) *'Spanish (Spain):' Poderes rotos (Broken Powers) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Dígalo con furia (Say it With Fury) *'Russian:' RazZatcharovanniye (DisCharmed) *'Italian:' Punizione Esemplare (Exemplary Punishment) *'German:' Alle oder keine (All or None) *'Hungarian:' Testvérviszály (War of Siblings) *'Serbian:' Nestanak moći (Power Outage) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3